She's gone
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: En sus desayunos cortaba una magdalena, y sonriendo la paso al otro lado de la mesa. Era extraño hacer eso cuando ya no había quien la recibiera. Ese lado de la cocina siempre iba a estar vacío, porque Katniss se había ido. Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.
1. Chapter 1

**She's gone**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Xxx**

No entendía que había salido mal, trataba de buscar algo, solo una pequeña cosa que le dijera porque.

Pero nunca llegó.

Katniss y él eran felices, no todo el tiempo, pero lo eran. Era su final feliz, el que habían estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Paz.

Entonces ella lo dejó.

Y siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decirle que la amaba. Claro, Katniss lo sabía, se lo demostraba cada día desde que su relación fue más íntima.

Pero había una gran diferencia entre saber y decir. Esa línea que los separaba era el arrepentimiento, la frustración de que ella nunca lo escuchara de sus labios.

Era una mañana normal, el sonido de los cubiertos resonaba en la habitación. Katniss se veía feliz, con esa sonrisa que solo era para él. Ella se veía bien... aunque no lo estaba, y ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

—¿Qué harás hoy? — preguntó ella, tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

—Hornear, lo de siempre — tomó un panque del cesto que estaba centrado en la mesa. Lo partió exactamente a la mitad, le dio una a Katniss y se quedó con la otra. Era algo que habían tomado con el tiempo: cortar un pan, de cualquier tipo solo que fuera hecho por él y mojar la punta en la leche.

Le encantaban esos momentos del día porque era algo suyo.

Comenzó a hornear magdalenas con chocolate más que cualquier día; Katniss había mencionado que tenía antojo de varias.

Pasaron las horas, y en cuanto el reloj dio las tres en punto, sonó la campanilla que hacía un tintineo cada vez que alguien entraba.

Era Haymitch, trató de que su rostro no reflejara sorpresa.

—Hey, ¿qué te trae por aquí? — saludó Peeta.

—¿No puedo venir a hacer una visita? — contestó él. Usaba ese tono Haymitch, pero había algo más. Algo que siquiera él podía dejar de notar.

—Es extraño que comiences a hacerlo ahora.

Y estaba esa mirada. Era la misma combinación de lastima y tristeza que le daban algunos habitantes en cuanto llegó al Distrito, luego de darle el pésame por si familia.

—¿Qué pasa? — se acercó, solo unos pasos, unos pocos, el tipo de cercanía que tienes con alguien cuando algo pasa. El tipo de cercanía que tienen las personas cuando no son buenas noticias.

—Quería hablar contigo, antes de que lo supieras por alguien más.

—¿Qué pasa? — su cuerpo se tensó.

—Es Katniss. Ella estaba en el puesto de Sae.

—¿Y? Siempre le lleva la carne que caza.

—Lo sé. Esperaba a que Sae se despidiera cuando se desmayó...

—Está bien, ¿verdad? — interrumpió, debería ver mejor sus comidas.

—La llevaron al hospital, es cuando se dieron cuenta que no era un simple desmayo. Katniss tuvo un infarto. Trataron de revivirla, hicieron todo lo que estaba en sus manos pero no fue suficiente. Lo siento, chico.

No recordaba estar sosteniendo un saco de harina hasta que sintió como caía en sus pies.

A lo largo de su vida había escuchado a las personas decir que cuando alguien cercano muere todos los recuerdos que tenías con ella, regresan. Éste no era el caso. Su mente parecía bloquear cada momento, incluso el de esta mañana.

No sabía cuánto había pasado, en cuanto volvió a tener conciencia del tiempo ya estaban en el hospital. Haymitch preguntó a la recepcionista por el cuarto de Katniss Everdeen.

Caminaron y caminaron, mientras él hacía llamadas. Reconocía algunos nombres, otros siquiera le sonaban familiares.

Quería limpiar sus lágrimas, pero no tenía ninguna.

Se sentía ligero, como si el aire le pudiera llevar a donde quisiera. No es hasta que la vio en la cama que dejó que la realidad volviera a él; primero lento y luego de golpe.

Sae seguía ahí, murmuraba lamentaciones... y su nombre, cientos de veces, como si eso la regresara.

El día pasó con todas esas personas dándole la misma mirada que Haymitch. Cuantos abrazos no recibió y no recordaba ninguno.

Todo era sobre ella.

Sobre Katniss.

En la mañana le preguntaron si había dormido, aunque sea un poco. También le gustaría saberlo, no recordaba nada más que su cuerpo pálido, mechones de cabello que salían de su trenza como una cortina.

A pesar de que Haymitch era mejor tomado como su tutor, Peeta tuvo que hacer todos los trámites funerarios.

Le dolía el simple movimiento de escribir su nombre en aquella acta.

Se tomó su tiempo para decidir qué harían con ella. Haymitch insistía en la cremación, para que pudiera tenerla más cerca. Él se negó, el fuego se había convertido en uno de los peores temores de Katniss pero tenerla en una caja de madera hasta la eternidad le hacía recordar las noches en las que ella le contaba cuanto miedo tenía de los espacios cerrados.

Por un momento se sentía ridículo pensar en todo ello. Ella estaba muerta ahora, ya no sentía absolutamente nada.

Pero el sentía todo. Una especie de envidia comenzó a surgir en él.

Es extraño. Imaginó a todos deshechos, llorando, casi pidiendo que fueron ellos, tomar su lugar.

Pero no es nada comparado.

Nadie llora, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no lo entendieran.

Se pregunta si no tienen lágrimas o esperan a estar solos para poder dejar salir todo.

Los primeros días no podía entrar o ver su habitación, hacia todo más real.

Era increíble la infinidad de veces que contaba que pasó cuando le preguntaban qué había sucedido y aun así no terminar de creerlo.

Se alegra de tener varias fotografías de ella, sabe que es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de olvidar su voz.

En sus desayunos cortaba una magdalena, y sonriendo la paso al otro lado de la mesa.

Era extraño hacer eso cuando ya no había quien la recibiera.

Ese lado de la cocina siempre iba a estar vacío, porque Katniss se había ido.


	2. After You

**No había pensado en hacer una segunda parte de esta historia, se suponía que solo era un one shot. He estado pensando mucho y ha salido esto.**

 **Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **-oOo-**

Era bastante fácil notar el negro de las ropas en el jardín lleno de vida. Haymitch tenía una mano en su hombro y Effie en su pierna.  
Habían pasado la noche ahí, platicando con cualquiera que se les acercaba sin contar que a la mayoría de éstas jamás las había visto y probablemente fuese la última vez que supiera de ellos.  
El reloj marcaba las cuatro en punto y eso solo significaba una cosa.  
Peeta comenzó a sentirse incómodo en el pequeño sofá. Nadie veía en su dirección; nadie lo haría teniendo en cuenta que el cuerpo de Katniss estaba siendo transportado para su cremación.  
No es hasta que Effie preguntó: —¿Estás bien?  
—No quiero que se la lleven. —dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz ronca.  
Porque llevársela implicaría tener que rendirse ante la oportunidad de volver a verla; a que todo era real y no la peor pesadilla que pudiese pasar.  
Tendría que aceptar que ella se había ido... y no aún no estaba listo para ello.  
Dudaba que ese día llegaría.

 **-oOo-**

Todo en su vida parecía completamente robótico; levantarse, desayunar, panadería, ducha y dormir.  
Cada día, desde los últimos seis meses.  
Nadie lo culparía; muchos intentaban animarle. Nadie lo lograba.  
Imaginaban que se caería en pedazos después del día en que Katniss murió, incluso él esperaba eso. Lo que sucedió la mañana siguiente no fue ni de cerca una aproximación: Peeta se despertó como cada mañana, tomó su desayuno y en media hora ya estaba camino a la panadería.  
No puso salvarse de los murmuros de las personas del Distrito: unos creían que realmente no le quería, otros que se había vuelto loco.  
Probablemente eran ambas. Probablemente no era ninguna.  
Su rostro era indiferente, casi aburrido.  
Solo había llorado tres veces desde ese día; la última vez casi tuvo que obligarse a que las lágrimas salieran.  
Haymitch lo acompañó a terapia, más como apoyo moral que por estar afectado.  
Era extraño como el día de su muerte solo quería ocupar su lugar y al siguiente con trabajo podía sentir algo.  
Fue doloroso como a la primera semana sus recuerdos de Katniss se esfumaron casi por completo. La estaba olvidando con demasiada rapidez.  
Notó como las personas a su alrededor le trataban como de porcelana; cuidaban sus palabras temiendo que en cualquier momento fuese a caer en pedazos.  
Desde hace seis meses que nadie decía la palabra infarto cerca de él.  
Los días pasaban en un constante tal vez.  
Tal vez si no la hubiese dejado salir de casa ese día podría haberla llevado al hospital a tiempo.  
Tal vez si no hubiese retrasado su cita mensual con el médico habrían notado que algo estaba mal.  
Tal vez... tal vez.  
Tal vez si ella no hubiese muerto él pudo haberle dado el anillo de compromiso que tenía guardado en el cajón.  
Tal vez ella hubiese dicho que sí.  
Tal vez Katniss le hubiese pedido tiempo.  
Tal vez ella sonreiría cada vez que le pidieran mostrar su anillo.  
Tal vez aunque al principio fuera difícil ellos serían felices.  
Tal vez Katniss estaría preocupada de no verse bien el día de la boda.  
Tal vez, a pesar de sus negativas, tendrían un hijo en algún momento.  
Tal vez fuese más de uno.  
Tal vez les gustaría pintar y pasarían las tardes decorando lienzos.  
Tal vez Katniss se enojaría porque sus ropas quedarían manchadas.  
Tal vez nunca le hubiera molestado tener ropas sucias.  
Tal vez serían lo que siempre él buscó con ella.  
Lo único que era seguro es que daría lo que fuera porque esos tal vez dejaran de verse como posibilidades que nunca serán.  
Aurelius le había explicado que su mente se llenaba de tal vez intentando rescatar aquello que no era posible tener de nuevo.  
—¿Por qué te mostrarse tan tranquilo cuando viste a Katniss en ese ataúd?  
—La sensación de una Katniss sin vida era extrañamente familiar.  
Tal vez tenía razón.  
Tal vez él tenía que dejarla ir.  
Tal vez mañana podría sentir algo al ver su fotografía y dejaría sentirse culpable por no haberle extrañado antes.


End file.
